gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
1992
The year 1992 (MCMXCII) is the tenth anniversary of the A Real American Hero brand. Overview The year 1992 basically continued the trends begun in 1991, with new figures for the previous year's special teams, more Battle Copters, additional figures with "special effects," and more neon colors, spring-loaded weapons, and references to butt-kicking. The new versions of old figures were generally high-quality this year. One innovation for this year was the change to fully rectangular filecards (without a "tab" at the top left), with numbered features illustrated in the character art. Filecards also began carrying tough-sounding mottos this year. First to come were Super Sonic Fighters and talking Battle Commanders, which began appearing as early as November 1991. This was also the first year for the Ninja Force, whose figures had spring-activated martial arts moves. These actually beat the regular carded assortment to the stores, appearing by February. Most of the carded figures were not on store shelves until April, probably due to last-minute planning. (Roadblock was especially delayed.) The vehicles were out by early summer. As fall began, the "social consciousness" theme continued with more Eco-Warriors and a Drug Elimination Force (DEF). Certain figures released in 1992 included one of twenty collector's cards with bios of favorite Joe and Cobra characters. More toys were released this year than in 1991: over 40 new figures (bringing the total to nearly 350), and 15 vehicles and playsets. The recent Persian Gulf War brought renewed patriotism and thus new life to American military toys. January 1992 saw the first convention hosted by the Official G. I. Joe Collector's Club of America. Subsequent conventions would occasionally have exclusive variants of figures (such as Steeler, Jinx, and Action Pilot). The "Hall of Fame" series went mainstream with new 12" versions of Duke, Stalker, Snake Eyes, and Cobra Commander, followed by Grunt and Heavy Duty around Christmas. In keeping with tradition, the Joe figures had battle scars, usually on the cheek. The comic storyline was hampered by the large number of special teams such as the Ninja Force, not to mention overuse of the brainwave scanner. The commercials continued using live-action characters instead of animation, but without the serial plot device. Special features were presented through ultra-macho narration and "Batman-style" sound effects spelled out on-screen. The 1992 catalog cover featured comicbook-style art of Duke stepping on a Cobra emblem, with an American flag in the background. Toys Carded figures Other *Battle Figure Collector's Case Mailaway offers *'Mission Rescue: Code Blue' :Sent to those on Hasbro Direct's mailing list. Presents the reader with puzzles which, when solved, will lead Bazooka and his team to the captured General Hawk. Offered the original vehicle drivers set, the battle accessories set, and the most prized Steel Brigade variation: purple and gold. The Micro Vehicles set was also available. One of the most attractive brochures in terms of figure photography. (Solution: Hawk is being held in the Zebra Bunker.) ::Figures Available: 1984 Thunder, 1985 Bazooka, 1985 Crankcase, 1985 Frostbite, 1987 Steel Brigade; 1983 HISS Driver, 1984 Copperhead, 1984 Stinger Driver, 1985 Tomax, 1985 Xamot, 1985 Lamprey, 1986 Serpentor (with Air Chariot). ::Equipment Available: PAC/RATs, Machine Gun Defense Unit, Missile Defense Unit, Mortar Defense Unit, SHARC, Ammo Dump, Forward Observer, LCV Recon Sled; Ferret, Rifle Range, Air Chariot (with Serpentor), WOLF, AGP. *'The Secret of the Dark Lagoon' :Included with figures packaged in 1992. Cobra is testing a new energy-sucking machine, and the Joes must send forces to stop them. Quick Kick and Jinx were sold as a set in this offer. In an oddity, Ace is shown as an apparent member of Cobra, piloting the Sea Ray. (Was he brainwashed after breaking into Destro's Lab in earlier brochures?) ::Figures Available: 1985 Quick Kick, 1987 Jinx. ::Equipment Available: Killer WHALE, 1984 Sky Hawk; Jet Pack, Sea Ray, Battle Barge. *'Terror on the Tundra' :Included with vehicles packaged in 1992. Serpentor orders his missile launching forces to Antarctica to contaminate the ozone layer. Once again, the new Steel Brigade and the Micro Vehicles set are offered. This was also the first opportunity to get Ninja Viper. ::Figures Available: 1986 Hawk, 1986 Iceberg, 1987 Steel Brigade; 1986 Serpentor (with Air Chariot), 1992 Ninja Viper ::Equipment Available: PAC/RATs, Polar Battle Bear, Killer WHALE, Slugger; FANG, HISS, Air Chariot (with Serpentor), WOLF, Adder. Comicbooks Issues 120 - 131 of the Marvel Comics series came out this year. :See detailed information here. Animation The final two episodes of the DIC series' second season aired in January. :See detailed information here. Category:Lists Category:Generation 1 Category:A Real American Hero Category:Drug Elimination Force Category:Air Commandos Category:Battle Commanders Category:Super Sonic Fighters Category:Ninja Force Category:Eco-Warriors